Atmos
by Ember-Elric-x
Summary: Ace and Nova are siblings with a secret they join an old friend of theirs to save the Atmos from Emperor Cyclone. Rasted M for later Chapters. dont own the storm hawks


This is how the storm hawks came to be in my mind. disclaimer i dont own the storm hawks. R&R please if you have mean things to say keep them to yourself.

Atmos: Prologue

The Atmos is a wondrous place. A world of thousands of different mountain top terras. Just to name some of them. There is Terra Atmosia is the main terra of all the Atmos. Terra Cyclonia, the worst terra of them all. All the worst criminals go to live there. They ruled by Emperor Cyclone. The man of absolute evil. Many terra's have fallen to his under his dark hand. One of such terra is Terra Neverlandis. It is ruled Queen Mina. She married Cyclones brother. Nerverlandis was a very peaceful place. Until the day Cyclone took it over.

Chapter 1

_Blazing red crossed the sky as screams echoed through the air. She watched as he pierced a man with spiky red hair through the chest. His red eyes turned on her. An evil grin crossed his features as he stocked over to her. She screamed as he raised his blade preparing to strike. With a swipe of the sword everything went black. _

"ACE!" Her green eye opened as she sat straight up in bed, her wet black hair sticking to her.

A man with spiky black hair burst into her room. He froze when he saw that her bed was levitating off the ground. He ran over to the bed. He grabbed the end of it pulling it to the ground.

"Nova! What's wrong?" when he saw the tears streaking down her face he knew, "You had that dream again didn't you?"

She nod and broke down sobbing. He sat on the bed pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

"Shhhhh its ok, big brother is here." He consoled her.

"You're never going turn it that man right?!" She looked up at him.

"Of course I'm not. I promise." He crossed his heart.

"Please stay in here tonight?" She begged.

"Of course." He leaned against the head rest.

She soon fell asleep against his chest. He moved her raven hair from her face. He wondered to himself what her dreams meant. Sleep soon caught up with him. The morning light shined brightly through the window onto the two figures. A woman came into the room.

"I figured I find you both in her." She sighed. "Time to get up you two, we have a guest and he would like to speak to Nova."

"What?" Nova asked sleepily rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"You'll find out when you come down stairs. Make sure you look presentable." The woman looked at Ace and sighed "Wake your brother up for me please."

"Sure thing mom." She answered watching her leave the room.

She got out of bed and got dressed in a purple sundress. She looked at her sleeping brother. Nova raised her hand towards the water bowl on her dresser. The water rose up in the air and floated above Ace's head. With a flick of her finger it fell onto Ace. He woke up, falling out of the bed. He quickly stood and took a fighting stance.

"What's going on? Why am I wet?" He looked at his wet clothing.

"Mom told me to wake you up, so I did." She smirked.

"So you poured water on me?!" He snapped.

"I thought it would be funny, and it was." She giggled.

"You're such a child." Ace glared at her.

"I am not! Ugh, whatever, just get dressed in something presentable and come down stairs. Mom says we have a guest." She stormed out of the room.

Ace stared after her. Shrugging his shoulders he returned to his room and did as he was told. A few minutes later he came down stairs. Upon entering the living room he was greeted by his mother, his sister, and a man he never seen before. The man was wearing a green and maroon military uniform with rustic gold armor. His violet eyes had an evil tint to them and his greasy purplish black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. It reached to the middle of his back. He resembled Ace and Nova's father.

"Hello Ace. I'm glad to finally meet you and Nova" The man greeted.

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" Ace asked suspiciously.

"How could I not know the name of my brother's son, who is by the way a magnificent warrior. And his daughter, who is a mage still learning to control her powers. As for who I am. I am Master Cyclone, emperor of Cyclonia." He answered smoothly.

"Wait what do you mean brother?" a confused Ace asked.

"He's our uncle idiot." Nova rolled her eyes.

"Ah. So why are you here?" Ace questioned.

"Ace don't be so rude." His mother scolded.

"No, Mina it's alright. I understand his need to protect his family. I am here to offer Nova the opportunity of a life time. I train her to control her powers. Then when time comes and she is ready, she becomes ruler of Cyclonia." Cyclone looked to Nova.

Ace's jaw dropped. Nova's eyes widened. Was he serious? She couldn't say yes to him. He was the person responsible for the death of many people, including her father. How could she say yes to the man who wanted to the rule the world.

"Wait Cyclone don't you have two children of you own that are fully capable of take over Cyclonia?" Nina asked.

"Yes, but both them are complete idiots and Cyclonia would burn and crash in their hands." Cyclone said venomously.

"So what makes you think that Nova would even say yes?" Ace growled.

"Because I could destroy this terra at any moment and if she wants to protect her family and the people of this terra, she'll say yes." Cyclone grinned evilly.

Nova lowered her head. This man could destroy her home. She had to protect it. But the people of this terra had hated her and her brother since they were born. They were always saying nasty things to them. So why should she protect them? She couldn't let them die she wasn't a heartless person. Not even to people who hated her.

"Ok I'll do it." Nova spoke up.

"Nova." Ace said to her.

"Ace it is our duty as Prince and Princess of terra Neverlandis to protect the people." She said sternly.

"Wise decision." Cyclone put a hand on her shoulder "I will return in five days to take you to Cyclonia. Gather everything you want to take. I will see you in five days." He bowed his head and left.

Nova had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave her family, her brother. She sank to her knees. Ace went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to do this Nova." Mina kneeled in front of her daughter.

"Yes I do mother. I have to protect the people and you two. Cyclone took dad from us. I'm not going to let him take you from me." Hot tears streaked her face.

"I'll come with you. That way you're not alone." Ace stated.

"No Ace." She looked at him.

Their mother laughed aloud. She pulled her two children into a warm embrace. She kissed each of their foreheads.

"I have two of the bravest children in all of Atmos. I am so proud of you two. Your father would be so proud of you as well." She smiled at the both of them.

"Go on outside and get some fresh air. It'll do you both some good." She stood "I'm going to do some work around here that needs to be done."

They both nodded and did as they were told. As they walked through the town they were greeted by nothing but glares.

"At least we now know why they hate us." Ace whispered to Nova.

"Yeah now that we know we are half Cyclonia." Nova watched her feet.

They carefully crossed a small earth bridge. They went over it very slowly, making sure they did not lose their footing and fall into the wastelands. The bridge led them to a secluded part of the terra with one tree in the middle. The tree held a small house. The house was made of wood. It was paint a metallic color to make it look like it was metal. It had a few small windows.

"Hey Ace do you remember Aaron?" Nova stopped him.

"Of course I remember him. How could I forget that kid with his spiky red hair. We use to get in so much trouble together." Ace laughed to himself.

A rumbling was herd through the sky above them. A ship floated to the ground beside them. It flew a flag with a blue hawk on it. A man jumped over the edge of the ship. He land swiftly. He had spiky red hair and amber eyes. He wore a blue and red patch uniform with silver armor bearing the same symbol that was on the flag.

"Aaron?" Both Ace and Nova said in unison staring at the man in front of them.

He smirked putting his hands on his hips and his nose in the air. "The one and only." He answered.

"Oh my Atmos." Nova started to walk towards him when a figure brushed past her at full speed.

"Dude!" Ace ran to Aaron and picked him up.

7


End file.
